


Daylight

by Bakka_da_potat



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakka_da_potat/pseuds/Bakka_da_potat
Summary: I’m not going to tell you the bull shit of “it all happened on a sunny afternoon,” because it didn’t. This didn’t happen in one day, it was a slow downward spiral over a couple of months, all starting with me missing one assignment, then one more, than I just stopped. I skipped classes, and I was known as that one girl who had everything and let it go to shit… I was perfectly fine until I met her. She would ruin me, worse than I had ruined myself, and of course the daylight provided to me by her was disguised night. Her name… is Magnolia. She would be the literal death of me.





	1. Chapter 1

You know how some people know what they are doing with their life? Well I guess I’m not one of those people, I have no hobbies except art art and writing, and I’m quite awful at both of them.

For the two years I’ve been at this damned school I’ve had six “boyfriends”, and one girlfriend, I might seem like it but I’m not a slut, a lot of people ask me out, and it is very hard for me to turn someone down, but of those seven people, I have kissed three, one of them cheated on me and broke up with me. Not to mention, I cut off all ties after he broke up with my best friend to get back with his crazy ass bitch of an ex-girlfriend that started rape rumors between them.

One of them likes to point out all of my insecurities and he now treats me like a piece of shit. I broke up with him. In a very detailed and long note. In Swedish. First reason, because he constantly hurt people and two, he always joked about suicide. It’s not really something to joke about when you have been that close to that edge yourself.

The last boy… He’s perfect, he treats me like a princess, he makes me feel perfect and beautiful after the other ones make me feel like garbage. He is currently my one and only, and life couldn’t get any better with him.

But enough of a sob story and back to the point. I am a teenager who has gone off the deep end one too many times, 17 to be exact. I’m a junior in highschool and I’ve most definitely had my fair share of alcohol, weed, and other things that are awful and should be kept away from all people because they are disgusting. That part of me is referred to as the night owl, but in the daylight I’m different. I’m a straight A student, in all AP classes, and a star student in this school. I might be a night owl, but I am not the night owl, I hate it. My best friend has been out of state since freshman year, and she’s not coming back anytime soon. I am the father of my squad, I have four “wives” and God knows how many “children”, in a metaphorical stance. I have “eyes” everywhere, so I know if a girl has a hobby of spreading something other than her legs at this school, and I tend to keep it like that.

People seem to be really fucking dumb, but that’s not my problem, but back to the story once again.

One thing I need to get out of the bag right now is that I’m gay. Undoubtedly gay, no possible way for me to do anything straight. I’m also questioning my gender identity. I’ve had so many people refer to me as he/him, that she/her just doesn’t fit right anymore. The more I think about this stuff, the more I contact my friends, the more I’m out of the daylight. The more I’m out of the daylight, the more I hate myself. The more I hate myself, the more I think. It is an endless cycle of self-pity and regular teen apathy and self-loathing.

My dad is too stressed about work to see my mental health going down hill, and honestly even if he wasn’t stressed he wouldn’t notice because he is too absorbed in himself. To be honest, I really don’t care because he’s always been like this. I guess that's why I started my journey as a night owl. To escape the stress, but escaping is just running away from what will be there the next day, and I’ve always thought running is cowardice. Time to tell you now. 

I’m not going to tell you the bull shit of “it all happened on a sunny afternoon,” because it didn’t. This didn’t happen in one day, it was a slow downward spiral over a couple of months, all starting with me missing one assignment, then one more, than I just stopped. I skipped classes, and I was known as that one girl who had everything and let it go to shit… I was perfectly fine until I met her. She would ruin me, worse than I had ruined myself, and of course the daylight provided to me by her was disguised night. Her name… is Magnolia. She would be the literal death of me.


	2. Elementary

**~~February  8, 1943~~ **

**~~If you’re reading this you have probably found my book. Please find me. Please help me.~~ **

 

August 10, 2019

 

 Dear anybody who wants to read my annoyingly boring day in the life of, 

Found this old book laying in the grass this morning, it was really pretty so I decided to use it to write my horribly boring schedule in. This is property of Embry Oberan. Typical of a journal of the such to carry the owner’s name. If found please call (or text) 333-927-****, and try to return it to me as soon as possible.

-Em   

 

August 11, 2019

I went back to the same place I picked up to see if anyone had seen who maybe dropped this book. Most of the town’s people said they’d never seen the book in their life. Other’s say they say it in a story or something, no one really went in depth about it. Maybe the newspapers say something about it. I’ll have to look it up sometime… I went back to the tree I saw this under and I found the missing first page, it must have fallen out when the wind blew. The handwriting looked a bit outdated. The year was smudged but I could clearly see the date and a message that was scribbled out. I could only see bits and pieces but it seemed alright.

 

 Had nothing else to do today. Hopefully something will be more eventful than today.

-Em

 

 She put the pen down and tapped thoughtfully to see if she could add anymore. 

 

P.s. This is definitely not a dairy, just an informational journal for me not to forget what happened that day.

 

 She had just finished writing after her journey on the groggy, wet Thursday night, and indeed the next day was going to be very eventful for her. She went home not realizing something was following behind her almost soundlessly. Her first thought of doubt had popped into her mind.

“I doubt anything will be eventful, my life in its entirety was completely boring.”

That was the first of a chain of thoughts that led her to becoming the deadly ‘Night Owl,’ nothing would be the same after she picked that book up.

 

**Sub Chap. 1**

**Embry**

  Just another day for a boring high school student. Work, work, and oh look at that, more work. I did get a new student that has all of my classes though. Pretty cool, I can show her around without being late to any of my classes. Her name is really pretty. Magnolia Sarovara. It flows off the tongue like water, surprising for such a long name. Very fresh for a flowery name, usually not a big fan but it’s very elegant, like that of a waterfall. Instead of the normal frayed blue text books we all get, it seems as if she got a new pair that she’s holding in her locker. 

 

 Magnolia, or Maggie as she told me to call her, was very clean cut. She looked like she was out of a movie screen the first time I saw her. Her hair almost white in the sun, glistening pale skin that would probably look translucent if the color was used in any other situation and eyes so blue it could win by the sky. It’s like she really was created in the image of the angel. An angel of death she would later remind me of.

**Author's Note:**

> Not very good at writing, but I hope you liked this ~^^


End file.
